narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakaze Akimichi
Hakaze Akimichi is a ninja from Konohagakure and the Akimichi Clan. Hakaze grew up among his brothers and sisters learning the ways of the Akimichi through his clan's many rituals, except when it came to the gathering of clans. Whenever there was work to be done with the Nara and Yamanaka clans Hakaze would run off to the forests. The boy had an obsession with the butterflies that flew throughout the clan compound and the nearby forest. This obsession eventually set his path through life. Hakaze studied the extents of calorie control and butterflies. He was probably better in battle with an Aburame than a member of either of the clans that were partnered with his. His eventual path led him to become a sage and summoner of the butterflies. Incorporating them into almost every aspect of his life. Appearance Personality History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Hakaze is highly proficient in ninjutsu, especially that of his clan. He is able to use calorie control at an extremely high level. This allows him to convert excess calories into chakra with ease. Using this chakra Hakaze can shape butterfly wings for himself out of chakra. This converted calorie form allows Hakaze to move much faster and hit much harder. He can also condense all of his chakra into a certain point to allow him to attack with a devastating attack. He is also able easily shift this chakra around to allow him to move faster and jump even higher. Along with his skill in calorie control Hakaze is proficient with the Multi-Size Technique. He is able to increase the size of his individual body parts as well as grow himself to epic proportions. With his increase in size Hakaze also gains an increase in strength and durability. In terms of elemental techniques Hakaze is proficient with wind while being ok with fire and basic with water. With his wind release Hakaze is capable of whipping up swirling tornados of wind and even flying via his wings and the wind. His control of the wind is delicate and skillful, manipulating it like a butterfly flapping though the breeze. He can send out gusts of bladed wind, cutting through the terrain and scarring the very earth. Along with this He can also support his teammates by coiling win around them toothier shield them or let them fly. His fire release is mainly a support release. He uses the fire in conjunction with his primary wind techniques to simply boost their speed and power. However he is capable of using them on their own. Hakaze's water release is quite literally just supplementary. In terms of attack he is capable of firing off water projectiles. However he can use his water for medical purposes such as healing his allies. Along with his elemental techniques Hakaze is able to use medical techniques at a very high level. Though they are mainly his water techniques through his butterflies he can distribute healing chakra much like the slugs can, drawing from the user's chakra. However he can also directly channel his healing into one person to massively increase their recovery. Hakaze is also able to use techniques in tandem with his butterflies. He is able to cover them in a protective layer of chakra that keeps attacks at bay. The butterflies will them surround that field with an element, giving them various properties that allow them to fight. Hakaze also learned to apply this to humans in the form of a coating of chakra that can be enhanced by their elements and fed by their chakra. Hakaze can also employ this elemental coating over objects and even techniques, allowing him to layer them. He also utilizes certain types of butterflies in combat and then utilize their abilities himself. One of the butterflies he uses has the ability to camouflage itself by bending light around its wings. It can then utilize its element to attack from out of the blue. Hakaze can also use this by using his wings to bend light in a certain way that anything in front of him cannot see him. However this is problematic if he is constantly moving but still can work. Taijutsu Hakaze uses a special form of Taijutsu known as Butterfly Ripple. This form of taijutsu was heavily improvised and was created for Hakaze. It takes the principles of a butterfly flapping its wings and the resulting wave of air and adapts it to a human fighting style. This style basically has the user create a ripple of chakra upon every strike. The ripple of chakra stays in the air until it is activated. Once activated the ripple will send out a shockwave with the same force as the strike. He can also hold the strike and charge that certain ripple with chakra to increase the power of the blast it creates by a very large amount. This form of taijutsu is extremely good for setting traps and taking enemies by surprise. It can also be enhanced with Senjutsu making the effect of the ripples much more devastating. The power of his natural ripples increase tenfold and the charged ones can level a house. Hakaze can also use this taijutsu in a different way. Upon contact with anything he can send the ripple through it, effectively applying the force of the punch to the entire object instead of just the area it hits. With this he can effectively break his opponent's skeleton with a hard enough blow. This form of Butterfly Ripple can also be used to break and weaken objects such as gates or weapons. Genjutsu Senjutsu Hakaze is extremely skilled with Senjutsu so much so that it is preferable for him to use over his chakra. While Hakaze cannot absorb natural energy on his own he keeps butterflies upon him at all times, allowing him to constantly absorb it through them. This essentially gives him limitless amounts of natural energy and allows him to enhance his techniques even further. As the sage of butterflies Hakaze gains a phenomenal boost to his chakra control and reserves. Along with this Hakaze gains the ability to literally create butterflies from his chakra and shape them, as well as summon them at a moments notice. In his sage form Hakaze gains a pair of butterfly wings similar to that of Choji in his butterfly form. This wings are made of senjutsu chakra and are yellow in color. He also gains a marking on his forehead that shines with yellow light. In his sage form Hakaze's attack power, strength, speed, and durability all increase. He also gains a few special techniques unique to his mode. One of them is the ability to project an aura of healing and calming. This aura prevents genjutsu within it by immediately dissipating the chakra when it enters. It also projects yang chakra into his allies at astounding rates allowing extremely quick healing. Butterflies *Ghost Wing: The Ghost Wing Butterfly is a greenish white butterfly that seems to glow under the moonlight. However it is normally invisible to the human eye. This butterfly is capable of bending the light around it with its wings, rendering it invisible. It then attacks with blades of wind that surround its wings. *Crystal Iris: The Crystal Iris Butterfly is a butterfly with silver wings and a white body. It is capable of storing sunlight in the two eye like shapes on its wings. It can then release the light in a blinding flare however the flare only goes in the direction its wings are pointed. It is also capable of emitting it in the form of a small shockwave of energy that shoots out from around it. Though the shockwave's range is small its power is great. *Striped Mangrove: The Striped Mangrove Butterfly is a bright orange butterfly with a red and green body and green accents on its wings. This butterfly has the ability to pump massive amounts of healing chakra into anything it is in contact with *Charged Metal: The Charged Metal Butterfly is a butterfly with purple and yellow wings and a grey body. It is capable of generating an electromagnetic field around itself, technically turning it into an strong electromagnet. It can use this to attract metal to itself and fling it away by turning off the field. They are also capable of gathering together in a tight circle that Hakaze can fling metal objects through, technically making them a railgun. *Carrion Seeker: The Carrion Seeker is the most dangerous butterfly Hakaze possesses. It is a black butterfly with a seemingly red and black miasma emanating from it. They are carnivorous butterflies that posses buzzsaw like teeth instead of a straw-like mouth. They tear into the flesh of living or dead things and eat them. They are also extremely quick and deadly, sometimes giving them the nickname Piranha of the Sky. Relationships Trivia *If you haven't already guessed it Hakaze is obsessed with butterflies. *